Bestfriends
by GreekWarrior88
Summary: Annabeth and her friends were at the same school for a few years. Luke is her bestfriend, but will it bloom into something else? In their last year in Goode High, a certain green eyed boy took Annabeth's attention. What will be his role in her life? Some friendship will be ended and some will be formed. Who will stick to her? Rated T-M for some words just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! So this is my very first FanFic. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up 5 in the morning to prepare for my first day in school. I'm currently studying in Goode High, ummmm, actually since 8 years ago. Yeah, I know, the school could have given me a loyalty award by now, but hey, there's no need for me transferring to another school besides I'm doing really good in this school. My friends also say that I'm the best in class, but I don't know, there's still so much moooooore information out there! Don't you agree?

I was torturing my brain for many questions to ponder on when I heard yelling from downstairs.

"Annie! Move your butt right now! Breakfast is ready, dear!" Yup, typical Athena. And yes, she's my mother.

To avoid my mom's wrath, I quickly get down the stairs to see her, beautiful and strong-looking as always, waiting with a smile plastered on her face. She have the same hair color as mine, blond, but her hair is straight and mine has this curls which girls from school envies.

"Huh, someone's in a happy mood." I said and smiled. "Well, today's your first day in your senior year! We should be in a happy mood, right?" she retorted.

"Hmmm, let me think about it, umm, NO, mom. I think no student is excited about first day in school." I said with a laugh. "But, to be honest, I'm a bit excited and nervous and I don't know, sad? After all, it's our last year in Goode High then we'll have to go to different colleges maybe in far away places. I guess, this will be the last year with my friends at school." I stated. Typical me, always trying to overthink.

"Hey, cheer up, dear. I know that but there's no need to be gloomy. Why don't you eat your breakfast now, and" the expression on her face changed as if she remembered something. "WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS?!"

As if on cue, my brothers went running down the stairs. "Present!" said the twin brothers in unison. Sleep is still evident in their eyes.

"Good, as I was saying, go eat your breakfast. NOW." Athena commanded.

Bobby and Matthew scurried away from her and quickly sat in the kitchen, absolutely rattled by mom's commanding voice. I don't blame them, Athena is the sweetest mom but believe me, she can be the most terrifying one when angered.

I followed my brothers to the kitchen but glanced back in my mom's direction and noticed the smirk on her face caused by the boys' reaction. She noticed me and I gave her a smile then finally went to the kitchen.

"Morning, sis!" Bobby greeted.

"Morning, Annie!" Matthew followed.

I greeted them back then messed their hair. As usual, I gained some smack on the hand. My brothers can be really annoying most of the time but I love them. They're at the age of 10 now. Matthew is taller than Bobby by an inch but Bobby doesn't want to admit that, he would always say that they're the same height and Matthew does not complain about it so, no one bothers to know who is taller. They pretty much look like the same and they have a very tight brotherly bond just like typical twins. The only difference about them is the color of their wavy hair, Bobby has lighter brown color, while Matthew has darker shade of brown unlike mine. They got that color from our Dad.

Frederick Chase, our dad, is a seafarer, he is the chief engineer and because of his job, he's on a ship for 8 months or sometimes more. I idolize him just like my mom because he'll do anything for his family and even though he's always far from us, he still finds time to communicate with us, to keep in touch with our school activities and other things.

After breakfast, I went to my room and prepared for school, and for the first time I spent 30 minutes in choosing what "look", as what other girls would say, I will wear today. 30 minutes. Oh my gods, when do I do that?! Okay, so after that longest 30 minutes I've ever experienced, I have settled wearing a simple white shirt with buildings printed on it, yeah did I mentioned that I have this thing with architecture stuff? So if not, well, you know now. I matched it with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse. My hair is down today, letting my blond curls fall on my back.

To be honest, I don't really care about my hair or what I wear as long as I look decent, that is all that matters to me in terms of my appearance. So, I don't know why the hell am I nervous about how I'll look today. I took one last look in front of the mirror and let out a sigh. I grabbed my purple backpack and went downstairs. My brothers were also ready so we went to my car and drove to school singing along to the tune of "Made in the USA" by Demi Lovato. The three of us like her music, well my brothers are actually crazy for her. I got my license followed by my car, a gift from my parents, last summer.

After 3 songs, we finally arrived at the school's parking lot. Bobby and Matthew hugged me goodbye and meet with their friends. "Okay, deep breath, Annabeth. It's just the first day of your last year here."

With that note to myself, I walked to the school to find my friends and ready to face what's ahead. I have a feeling that this year is going to be fun.

* * *

Thanks for reading! It's a bit short, I know, but I've put up the next 2 chapters so please, read them.

- GreekWarrior88


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do the disclaimer thingy on the first chapter. Sorry for that.

I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT FROM PJO, BUT RICK RIORDAN DOES. :) Happy reading!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

As I enter the building, I was greeted by a high-pitched scream coming from the hall of the students' lockers. I turned for that direction and saw where that squeal came from. It's from a tanned-skin pretty girl, who is also my friend, named Piper. She was running pretty fast towards me so her hug almost made us fall.

"Oh! Piper, relax. Nice to see you, too!" I said while laughing.

"Annabeth! Oh my gods, I've missed you so much!" letting me go from her bear-crushing-hug.

"I've missed you, too, Pipes. But you don't have to crush my bones." I replied and pretended to be in pain.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. As if you are THAT weak, you can even handle a punch from Thalia, and she's pretty strong... and scary." Piper retorted.

"Touché" I replied.

She is followed by my bestfriend Thalia, who wears nothing but black, whenever I ask her why, she just simply replies 'because I love black, Chase' and shoots me this look that most of the other students are scared of, and Piper is one of them. Maybe it's because of her piercing electric-blue eyes. I, being her bestfriend since I got here in Goode High, know her too well and am not afraid of her. I like her that way. She is not one of those crazy girls who only cares about their physical attributes. I like her because we are closely alike. She loves music. She knows architecture. She's athletic. She is always there for her friends. I think that's why we clicked when we first met. We are both new students to this school that time.

"Hey, Thals! I've missed you as well, don't be jealous to Piper." I joked.

"Oh shut up, Annie. We just saw each other yesterday. And Piper, what were you saying about me being scary?" she said, a mischievous smile on her face. Typical Thalia, scaring Piper again.

"Thalia Grace! Don't call me Annie! I'll kill you"

"I did not say anything! I promise! Please, don't kill me."

We practically screamed at the same time, but, well I'm angry, and Piper, on the other hand, is scared.

Thalia being annoying as ever, smiled triumphantly as if she got the expected reaction from us. "Okay, Annie. I will not call you Annie anymore and Pipes, don't worry I won't kill you" I stared daggers at her while she is scaring poor Piper with her piercing blue eyes.

"Okay! Thanks, Thals! Bye!" with that she practically ran away from Thalia. I punched Thalia's arm while she was laughing so hard about Piper's reaction.

"Ow! ANNIE! That hurts." Thalia screamed at me.

I smiled at her and said, "Good! And don't call me Annie!" I punched her arm again and smiled innocently at her.

"DEAL!" she said, rubbing her arm.

We both smiled at each other then suddenly burst out laughing. Our good time is interrupted by loud giggling and squealing. Thalia and I groaned. We both knew those sounds, its from our stupid "bestfriends". It's from the group of Clarisse, Rachel, their so-called leader Drew, and few other girls following them like lost puppies.

"OMG, did you already saw the movie Catching Fire? Like, Gale is soooo hot. I want to drag him into my bedroom and have sex with him." Drew said.

"Umm, NO! Peeta is so much hotter and a true gentleman. I wonder if he's gentle on bed..." Rachel countered and daydreamed about who-knows-what.

"You, guys don't have any taste! Didn't you see Finnick? He's like the sex god! I bet he's hotter when he's all over me." Clarisse said.

I'm mentally vomitting, hearing their conversation about this fiction guys having sex with them, when I heard one of the girls following them say,

"They are all hot, girls, and Katniss is gorgeous in that movie. She's really cool, right?"

"Umm, since when do you get to join our conversations and do I look like I'm talking to you?" Drew spat the words at the girl.

The girl seems startled and confused and said "Uh, sorry, Drew, umm, I just thought we are friends now, I just-"

"Friends? Since when? Tell me, Sharlene." she said while laughing with her friends.

"It's Silena." the girl said in a low voice. "What?" Drew asked harshly.

"I said my name is Silena!" she screamed at her and Drew was shocked and pissed at her outburst.

Drew's face was priceless. I snickered and told Thalia, "She definitely did not expect that. Good for her." Thalia laughed and tried to imitate Drew's expression. I also burst out laughing.

"Got something to say emo girl?" Oops! Drew heard us. Well, who cares she can't scare us. Wait, did I heard her right? Did she just called her emo? Oh no, this is bad... but definitely good for what will happen to Drew.

"What did you say?" Thalia growled and is now gripping one of the strap of her backpack as if she is imagining that the strap is Drew's neck.

Drew probably noticed it because she backed away and said, "Whatever, Grace. Just mind your business. You, too, Chase." Typical Drew, can't finish anything she had started specially when it comes to Thalia.

As much a I want to strangle Drew and her minions, I try very hard to calm myself and keep away from fights, and besides, Thalia is always the first one to be angered by their group so I'll just hand the strangling to my bestfriend.

The group of Drew finally left the hall. I noticed Silena leaning on her locker. I don't know this girl but I feel bad for her. I don't understand why she have to follow Drew, Clarisse, and Rachel around because I think she's not like them and if she thinks she would gain popularity, well I would like to disagree to her. She can be popular without them, she's much prettier than them even without make-up.

I walked towards her, Thalia following beside me, and heard her muttering to herself, "Stupid bitch."

"You only realized that now?" I asked. She snapped out from her deep thought and finally replied, "I knew it ever since I laid my eyes on her."

"Then why are you even following them?" Thalia asked, annoyed by the idea of being friends with those crazy girls.

"You see, I just moved here in New York last month and found out that my childhood friend lives in the same neighborhood as mine. You guys, know Clarisse?" she asked us.

"Yes. What about her?" Thalia answered. "Well, she is my childhood friend or should I say was." She said, sadness evident on her face.

Silena was about to say something but the first bell rang signalling that it's 10 minutes before the class starts. "Hold that thought. Let's talk about it later over lunch, okay?" Thalia asked.

"Umm, you want me to be with you at lunch?" Silena asked like it is a ridiculous idea.

"Yeah, why not? You're one of our friends now. Oh wait, is it okay with you?" I aksed.

"No, I mean yes! Yes! Sorry, I'm just surprised that you want to be friends with me." Silena stated.

"Oh please, anyone who has the guts to startle Drew and her minions is definitely a friend to me." Thalia said and smiled at her.

"Yup! Her face was so funny, you practically screamed at her face and she did not expected that." I said then holding out my hand to her. "So, friends?"

She accepts my hand and said, "Friends!" She did the same gesture to Thalia.

"So what is first class for you, guys?" I asked my bestfriend and newly found friend to know if we are in the same section.

"Math." they both said and smiled at each other. "Well then, let's go! Don't want to be late in our very first class, right?" They both smiled and nodded. Together, we went to our classroom and I'm still thinking about what Silena was about to say before the bell rang.

* * *

Please, review! Thank you!

- GreekWarrior88


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! :) someone special will appear in this chapter.

I do not own PJO and HoO, Rick Riordan does. Happy reading!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The three of us arrived just in time our principal Mr. Dionysus, we call him Mr. D, went in. Murmurs from the students started asking why is he here in our class and where's our Math teacher.

"Shut up, kiddos! Listen up. It is your first day so your teachers asked me to do some stupid welcoming speech, so here's the speech:" he clears his throat and started his speech,

"Welcome to Goode High, scrawny seniors!" he said proudly then walked out.

Mr. D is a short and chubby man who always wear suspenders and don't bother to ask why because no one knows. When I look at him, I see an old version of a cupid, and no, he's not cute like a little cupid. He's face is always red like he's been drinking wine all day long. Whenever I see Mr. D, I always ask myself why did he became our school pricipal, and there are rumors that he doesn't really want his job, well that's obvious because he always make students feel hated. They say that Mr. D's parents, the owner of our school, are teaching him a lesson so they put him here with us, so he'll learn to appreciate things. News Flash, their plan is not really working.

"Well that's stupid." one of the guys said and everyone starts laughing.

Mr. D must be at the door outside because he replied, "I heard that, kid! Congrats, you have our very first detention after class!" the guy groaned.

"Oh and your Math teacher is not yet here, so use this time to do some catching up with your brainless friends before your second class." Mr. D added.

It's the first time that I got to scan the room for familiar faces and apparently there are many like Luke, my guy bestfriend. We've been bestfriends for the past two years now and because of that I've earned many glares from girls who like him. He is the star player of the school's basketball team, and he's got this face girls would like to have as their boyfriend's face.

Luke noticed me and gave me a sweet smile. He sat next to me and I noticed that Thalia is not there anymore, I scanned the room and saw her introducing Silena to Piper.

"So how are you, Annie? Miss me?" Luke said, draping his arm on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the side of my head. I blushed. I didn't mind those gestures when it comes from him, I don't know why but I feel safe when he does it. Many thinks that we are going out, some says Luke is already my boyfriend but don't want to admit it, but we never are in a relationship. He is like a brother to me.

"Sure, Luke and do not call me Annie!" I gave him a stern look.

"Oh we all know, you want me to call you that." he said.

"Shut up." I said and punched his arm. As usual, my punches doesn't hurt him but he pretended to be in pain which caused me to smile.

"Good to see you smile again, Annabeth. I've missed you and as much as I want to catch up with you, I have to go to practice now." he bid me goodbye and messed my hair.

"Missed you too, Luke." I gave him a sweet smile and he went out of the room for basketball practice.

I noticed that Drew is glaring at me. Everyone knows that she loves to be with Luke. To annoy her more, I gave her an innocent smile and went over to my friends who are apparently talking to our guy friends, Nico, Leo, and Thalia's brother, Jason.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Nico said and high-fived me. Leo hugged me and Jason being annoying like her sister said,

"Hey, Annie, how's life?" I smacked the side of his head and replied,

"What's with everyone calling me that name?!"

"Your family calls you that, so why can't we?" Leo said while laughing at Jason.

"'cause they're family, they are allowed to call me that, Valdez. Besides, I can't hit them." I retorted.

"Fair enough." Leo said.

"So, where's Luke gone to?" Piper asked.

"Off to Bball practice as usual." I simply said.

"Why do you even care, Pipes?" Thalia asked, annoyed.

Thalia and Jason never liked Luke. Whenever I asked them, they always say that they have a bad feeling about him and I always get this feeling that they are hiding something from me. I never pushed that topic because Thalia and Luke are both my bestfriends and I don't want to risk losing one of them. I'm lucky enough that Thalia puts up with me being friends with Luke because I'm her bestfriend.

"So Silena, umm, I-I heard you just moved here in New York, uh umm, whe-where are you from?" Leo stuttered which caused the Grace siblings to snicker.

"Ooooh, someone's a little nervous." Nico said in an annoying voice. Piper and I smiled at Leo and I think Silena blushed but she's really good to cover it fast so no one could notice.

"Um, yes I just moved here, Leo. My parents lives in Italy but I decided to study here in America. So, here I am now." Silena chuckled and smiled at Leo which caused him to blush like he's wearing make-up.

Nico nudged Leo and said, "You, guys should be together."

then Piper piped in, "Oh yes! You two are going to be a cute couple." which caused our two friends to blush even more than you can think of being possible.

As I watch my friends have their own animated story-telling. I felt like I was being stared at and I always get anxious whenever I get this feeling. Finally, I urged myself to look at the person and my gray eyes met a pair of sea-green eyes. For a few seconds, we held our gaze but then he was disturbed by his friend.

I never saw those guys before and like always, I was curious. So I asked Jason,

"Who are those two?" while looking at the new students.

"That's Grover Undersee." pointing at the curly hair guy.

"and that," Jason pointed to the owner of the sea-green eyes,

"is Percy Jackson, our new captain in swim team."

* * *

Done! So how was it? Do you like Silena and Leo to happen? Please, review. Thanks! Oh and next chapter would be in Percy's POV, sorry to leave you hanging. My next update will be on saturday. Take care!

- GreekWarrior88


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! :) thanks for the reviews and I hope to read some more.

For that person who likes Jasper to happen in this story, it will surely happen but not yet. Unfortunately, I did not planned to have Frank and Hazel but who knows what going on in my head so I don't know. Thanks! :)

Enough talk, so here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. Not mine.

* * *

Percy's POV

I've been kicked-out again for the 4th time so now I'm here at Goode High, feeling a little safe because one whole year is all I will need then I'm off to college. I feel a lot better when I found out that my best buddy is with me, Grover.

"Seriously, dude, what is with this school's principal? I think he hates us. He looks like an oversized cupid minus those little wings." Grover told me and fluttered his hands imitating little wings after Mr. D said that we don't have our first class.

"No, G-man, cupids are somehow cute and he's so far from being cute." I replied.

"Point taken. By the way, I heard you're the new captain of the swim team. Congrats, Perce!" Grover high-fived me and grabbed an apple from his pack. He's been eating apples since we've arrived here.

"Thanks, and what's with you and apples today? You've been eating those like it's the last stock of apples in the world." I asked him while he's eating his apple like a mad man.

"It's first day of school, dude, and I'm really nervous. I need something to bite into and I really love apples, you know that. Love them so much, it pains me to eat them all when I'm nervous." he stated.

"Sure... Just, um, nevermind." I was about to say he looks like a crazy lovesick boy who wants to marry an apple but he seems to be really nervous and serious about it so I held it back.

"Just be yourself, G-man and you'll be just fine." I told him while he finishes his apple.

He digged again in his pack for a minute or two and looked up to me with this crazy/sad look in his eyes.

"It's all gone, Perce. They're all gone." he said like he was really sad about something, like he was about to cry.

"Who's gone, dude? What's happening?" I asked him, both confused and worried.

And then his sad face morphed into a panic mode.

"I'm out of apples! Oh shit! I need them, it's our first day, man and I can't survive this day without them! Perce, I need to go to the canteen and find some apples. Be back soon. Bye!" with that he ran out of the room without even waiting for my response and I swear I heard him muttering, 'Apples. Tasty apples.'

Man, my bestfriend's messed up. I laughed and finally got to scan the room to familiarize myself to the faces of my new classmates for this year.

My eyes landed on Luke Castellan. I know him because he's been in our school often last year. He had a girlfriend there, but they broke up because the girl caught him cheating on her with a cheerleader. I think he's a jerk, well most of the students there think that he is.

"So how are you, Annie? Miss me?" I heard him talking to a girl with blond hair, her back facing me.

Her hair has this beautiful perfect curls that makes me want to run my finger through them. Wait, what? Why did I just think of that? Weird.

"Sure, Luke, and do not call me Annie!" the girl said and was somehow pissed.

"Oh we all know you want me to call you that." Luke said.

Wow, now maybe this poor girl is his next victim. I feel bad for her.

"Shut up." the girl said then punched Luke's arm. Her punch looked pretty strong but obviously Luke just pretended to be hurt which may have caused the girl to smile because Luke said,

"Good to see you smile again, Annabeth. I've missed you and as much as I want to catch up with you, I have to go to practice now." he said and messed the girl's beautiful hair.

I felt irritated by what he did and only the gods know why.

"Missed you too, Luke." the girl replied and I can sense that she is smiling.

So maybe, this is Luke's new girlfriend and her name is Annabeth.

I saw her stand after Luke left and walk towards a group, it's kind of obvious that they are her friends because they shared some hugs and high-fives. As I watch her have a good time with her friends, I started to have a stupid conversation with myself.

_Why do I get this feeling that I want to protect this girl from Luke's twisted games._

Well obviously, you have a crush on her, dummy!

_Wait, what? No. I didn't even know what she looks like. _

Then stop staring, dummy.

_What are you talking about? I'm not staring. _

That's when I snapped out of it and realize I am really still looking at her. Annabeth must have sensed my gaze because she turned to look at me.

Gods, she looks more amazing than her hair. She's beautiful without even trying to look good and that's what I like in girls. I noticed her eyes were gray, not the normal ones, because it looks like her eyes have storm brewing in them.I'm kind of fascinated by those eyes and we just held our gaze for a few seconds but then interrupted by my genius bestfriend.

"Hey, Perce! Got my apples." Grover announced with a huge grin that could split his face into two.

"Oh and how are you and Calypso?" Grover asked out of nowhere. I love my bestfriend but I want to punch him right now.

I muttered, "Way to ruin the moment."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, man. It's good to see your reunion with the apples and I don't want to talk about Caly, right now." I said.

"Sure." Grover did not pushed it because he knows it is a sensitive topic for me.

We remained silent after that until our next teacher went in. He greeted us good morning and I know that voice too well. I slowly raised my head and have a look at my teacher who is also my Dad. What a surprise.

"I'm Paul Jackson, your English teacher from now on." my dad noticed me and gave me a small nod and then smiled.

Oh no, here we go, "Hi son, I never knew that you are in my class. I heard you're the new captain of the swim team. Congrats, Perseus." he said looking at me which gained me the attention of the whole class.

Great. He even called me my real name. Just great Dad.

I noticed those stormy gray eyes are also staring at me, but hers are different from the others, it's filled with curiosity like she wanted to know more about me and it scared me.

I let out a sigh and thanked my Dad.

Is this day going to get any better?

* * *

And cut! :D Oooh, it looks like Percy knew Luke and he thinks he's a jerk. and what about Grover and his apples? I love apples, too!

What do you think is the role of Calypso in Percy's life? Let me know your guess! Please review! 'Til the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :)

- GreekWarrior88


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! So here's a new chapter. Happy reading! :)

All PJO and HoO content belongs to the brilliant, Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

So he's name is Perseus Jackson. I thought.

"What?" Thalia asked beside me. Fudge, I said it aloud.

"What? I didn't say anything." I lied. Thalia looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay. I thought I heard you say Jackson." she said with a slight smirk tugging on her lips. I know she heard it but didn't question me anymore.

Mr. Jackson started his lesson about communication. I wanted to listen intently to his discussion but failed miserably because of this curiosity building up in my mind about this certain boy with a pair of green eyes.

There's something about him that makes me want to know more about him.

**Well, duh, he's good-looking. That's why. **

No, it's not that. Well, yeah he's cute but no not that.

**Okay sure, I'm not surprise though, you're pretty crazy about knowing things. **

What's that supposed to mean?! I'm not crazy.

I groaned and noticed that class has ended.

"Why do I even talk to myself?" feeling irritated that I've spaced out on our first class. Thalia heard me and looked at me with those blue eyes.

"You only do that when you want to discover something." Thalia said, looking at me like I'm weird.

"Really? I do that?" I ask.

"Yup! You have this look like you're having an intelligent argument with your brain." she said like it was normal seeing me like that.

"Right, and you only informed me now, because?" I ask her. I've been doing that and she didn't even tell me?

"I did. Once. Remember? You spaced out and I disturbed you. You smacked my head pretty hard." she says. My eyes lit up in recognition of that moment. I laugh when I remembered her face after I smacked her head.

"Yeah, really funny, Chase. And I asked you what you were thinking and you said Piper is hiding something." she says.

"Oh that.. I practically followed her like a crazy stalker and found out that her Dad is the famous Tristan McLean." I recall.

"Yes. So I don't want to disturb you again when you're having a conversation with yourself because no one wants to be smacked in the head." she reasoned.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No worries. I don't plan on disturbing you again when it happens again." she said with a smile.

After morning classes ended. Jason, Leo, and Nico approached us.

"You girls want to eat lunch with us?" Jason asked us.

"Sure. Come on, guys." Piper said motioning Thalia, Silena, and me to follow when Jason stopped abruptly making us bumped into each other.

"Sorry 'bout that." he says while looking for someone.

"Hey Percy, Grover! Want to tag along?" he said.

I looked at Percy and Grover and for the second time of the day, green and gray eyes met but this time I quickly look away.

Grover is the first to speak up, "Sure, right Perce?" he asks Percy.

"Yeah sure. As long as it's fine with you all." he says and I could feel his eyes looking at me.

I'm about to look at him again when Jason asked us,"You don't mind, right?"

We all say no at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Well, come on then. I'm hungry and I want apples!" Grover says with excitement which caused Percy to laugh.

"Seriously, G-man, we just made friends with them. Don't scare them with your apple obsession. They might think we're weird." Percy said. I smiled at his comment and he probably noticed it because he smiled at me.

I suddenly feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Oh my gods, I'm getting weirder and weirder this day.

I managed to control myself again when Grover said, "Dude, why do you hate me and my apples? Apples are tasty."

"I love apples, too!" Leo and Silena yell at the same time which caused them to blush. Looks like these two will get together pretty soon, thinking to myself. They obviously like each other.

While we are walking to the school's canteen, Thalia asks, "What's with you and Jackson?"

"Our English teacher?" I asked even though I already know who is she talking about.

"No. I mean, green eyes over there." nodding her head to Percy's direction. See? She knows already.

"What? There's nothing going on. Why do you even ask that in the first place?" I say feeling a little defensive.

"Psh! Like I haven't noticed those looks and smiles you guys were giving each other. So tell me, you know each other?" she asks.

"What? No. We don't know each other, Thals. Besides, you know almost everyone that I know." I reasoned.

"Okay then, you like him?" she asks again.

"Thalia Grace, why are you even interrogating me? And no, I don't like him. I'm just curious." I answered.

"Okay sure you don't like him... yet. Just tell me when it happens, kay? I'm your bestfriend. I deserve to know." she says.

Thalia is really annoying. Why does she even think I have a crush on Percy. I don't even know him yet. I don't like him. I'm just curious and besides I like Luke because he cares for me. Wait, why am I thinking this kind of stuff.

We finally arrived in the canteen. We all sit in one long table. Silena and Leo is sitting side by side and across them is Grover. They are still talking about apples. I'm between Thalia and Piper, across me is Percy, Grover to his left and Jason to his right next to Nico. We are one big group, alright.

"So how did you ended up as the new captain of swim team?" Piper asks Percy.

"I came here before school starts for the try-outs and managed to get in." he says.

"What school did you came from?" I asked him. Here we go again, curiosity taking over me.

"Yancy Academy, just a few blocks from here." he says while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Why did you transfer here?" I asked.

"Oh that. I got into trouble. Long story." he simply says.

"Looks like Percy is a badass." Nico jokes.

"Pretty girls love badass guys. You're lucky, Percy." Jason pats his back. They all laugh except the three talking about apples and me. Of course, I'm still racking my brain for possible reasons why he got into trouble there.

"Was it bad?" I ask him. They all stopped laughing and turn to look at me.

"Annabeth, you're not an investigator, stop interrogating him." Piper hushed me. I notice the sad look on Percy's eyes and I feel embarassed.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I was just curious." I apologized.

He offered a timid smile and said, "It's okay and yes it's bad enough to get me expelled."

Shit. I should've shut my stupid mouth and stopped asking. Now I feel more embarassed. Our table went silent, even Silena, Leo, and Grover who were just talking about apple-picking. I feel bad for my rudeness.

"Well, their loss 'cause Percy here is the best swimmer I have ever seen." Jason says breaking the awkward silence.

"You're good, too." Percy says and smiles to Jason. Jason sit up proudly because of the compliment he got.

"Oh no, Percy, don't ever compliment my brother. Now, I'll have to put up with his bragging when we get home." Thalia complained.

"Shut up, sis! Just admit that I'm a good swimmer." Jason says. They all laugh and argued about Jason's swimming skills forgetting the awkward moment.

Now I have to thank the Grace siblings later for saving me from my stupid curiosity and knowing those two, a simple 'thank you' won't be enough. I face-palmed. Good job, Annabeth.

* * *

Done. What do you think? Please review. :)

- GreekWarrior88


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. It's been a long time, I know and I'm sorry for not updating. It's my holiday break from school, so yeah I've been doing fun things with family. I missed them. I hope you guys had fun also in your vacation. :)

* * *

Waiting is over, here's a new long chapter for you guys! Happy reading! :)

Rick Riordan owns everything about PJO and HO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

While my friends still eat their food, I excuse myself, "Hey guys, I'll just go to the comfort room."

"You want me to come with you?" Thalia offered but I just shake my head 'no' and headed to the CR.

Perfect. I'm alone.

I looked at the mirror and scolded myself, "Great job, Annabeth. You upset him."

I let out a sigh and think of how will I apologize to him and yet again, I'm talking to my reflection.

"Okay, so, ummm, hi Percy. I'm sorry about, umm, awhile ago. You know when I, umm, said-" I cut myself because I sounded stupid saying 'umm' in each sentence.

So I tried again, "Hey Perce! I'm really sorry. I tend to get so curious that sometimes I ask too many questions. It's not my intention to upset you awhile ago." Yes! That will do. I think to myself and smile.

"You know, he'll eventually get used to your curiosity just like I did."

I jumped a little and find out that my bestfriend was listening to my apology rehearsal.

"Thalia! Why are you eavesdropping?!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, that's not the way to thank a friend when she just saved you back there from your investigator stunt." she retorted.

"I know, thanks by the way and also tell your brother." I said.

"Oh Annie, you know that's not enough but I'll tell my bro you said thanks." she said, annoying as ever.

"I know. First, I have to apologize to Percy before I thank you two." I said and did an air-quotations on the word thanks. I also pretended that I didn't notice she called me Annie.

"That's fine with me, I'll just inform Jason, too." she said. "and don't worry, Annabeth, I can tell thay Percy's not mad." she added.

"Still, I have to say sorry." I said.

"Okay, come on, we need to go back now or they'll question us." she reasoned and I followed her back to our table.

It seems like they are finished eating and we still have 15 minutes spare time. So when we all decided to go back to our classroom, I approached Percy and poked his shoulder so only him will turn and look at me. He turned to look at me and gave me his sweet smile which gave me butterflies again.

"Umm, Hi Percy, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I-" I was suddenly interrupted by my other bestfriend, Luke.

He puts his arm over my shoulders and said, "Hey, I've been looking for you." he noticed Percy in front of me and I think I saw Percy tensed.

"So who's this?" Luke asked.

Before I even have the chance to introduce him, Percy said, "I'm Percy Jackson and I know you, you're Luke."

I can really feel tension in the air now. Wait, what? How does he know Luke? Okay, now I'm even more curious, if that is even possible at this moment.

"Yep! Luke Castellan, the one and only. Nice to meet you bro. By the way have we met before?" Luke said as if he's trying to recall a time whether he saw Percy before or not.

I looked at Percy, he's clutching the strap of his backpack like he's preventing himself from punching someone. What's wrong with him? Just awhile ago he was giving me his sweet smile and all of sudden he is now, I don't know, mad? Mad about what? Seriously, this guy is killing me now with curiosity. I looked back at him again and noticed that he was about to say something but held it back.

"No, we haven't met yet. I just heard about you from Annabeth's friends awhile ago." he said and looked at Luke with no emotion on his face.

I glanced at Luke and guess what? He's doing the same thing too! I don't know what to do, what are they doing? Having a staring contest? Luckily, I was saved from this awkward moment by the school bell, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Um, okay guys! I think we have to go to class now." I said breaking the stare-off and laughed nervously.

"Well, nice to meet you, too, Luke." he said and walked away from us.

"He's weird." Luke said and laughed when Percy is far enough from us.

I nudged him and said, "Don't be rude."

"Sorry but he's really weird. Come on, we'll be late in class." he grabbed my hand and led me to our room.

Afternoon classes have ended, Luke gave me a small kiss on top of my head which made me smile and went to his buddies. He told me that they're having an all-boys-catch-up party at the Stoll's house. My relationship with Luke as bestfriends is always like this. When he has time, he's with me and makes me feel loved and protected but it's always that he goes somewhere all of a sudden saying he has practice, he has to go her girlfriend which I have never met, he's going to party with his buddies, or he's tired and he just wants to go home. Whenever he does that, I feel like he's forgetting all about me, but I never complain to him, because I don't want him to think that I'm being selfish and besides, he's not my boyfriend for him to stay always with me, right?

This is why I'm very happy that Thalia's also my bestfriend because she's always by my side. I don't feel empty when she's around which is all the time by the way and I'm very thankful that I met her. She's like my twin sister except we don't have any physical similarities and I'm not making sense anymore because twins supposed to look like the same so just scratch that thought.

I went to my locker and cursed in ancient greek, oh I also have a thing for greek stuff so don't mind my weirdness, and remembered that I wasn't able to apologize properly to Percy because Luke interrupted me. I closed my locker and tried to look for Percy but failed to do so. I guessed he went home right after the last class has ended. I guess I'll just have to apologize tomorrow.

My phone vibrated, I looked at it and found a text from my mom informing me that she already fetched my brothers and went to the mall to buy materials for their project.

"Hey, Annabeth! We were just looking for you, where were you?" Piper asked behind me and I almost dropped my phone.

"I was just looking for someone after I said goodbye to Luke." I answered while texting a reply for my mom.

"And who is this someone? Wait, don't tell me, I already know. It's Percy, right?" Thalia said and has a smirk on her face. Actually, they all have.

"Shut up, Thals." I said and sent the message.

"Thalia over here said that you want to apologize to Percy for what happened at lunch." Silena explained.

"Yes, and is it wrong?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly, but I think Percy didn't mind." Piper answered.

"I was already apologizing to him after lunch when Luke interrupted me then everything seems to be uneasy. I don't even understand." I told them.

"What happened? Spit it out!" Thalia demanded and I remembered something.

"I think it's just fair that Silena should be the one telling us stories." I said and noticed they're confused looks.

"Remember? You were about to say something this morning right after you revealed Clarisse as your childhood friend but never got the chance because the bell rang. We haven't talked about it at lunch." I recalled.

"Oh that, okay, so where do we commence our story-telling?" Silena asked with a smile.

"Let's find a tree outside, then sit under the shade of it, just like the old times." Thalia suggested.

"Good idea." I said and started to walk with them but we noticed that Piper is not following.

"Hey, Pipes? Coming?" Silena asked. Piper did not answer. She seems like she is trying very hard to understand something her brain can't comprehend.

"Piper, are you alright?" Thalia asked but Piper didn't seem to hear it.

"Hey, is something wrong? Piper?" I tried and she suddenly blurted out.

"Why do I don't remember something about that? Why do I don't know about Clarisse as your friend and everything else said? I'm missing something, guys!"

"Oh right! She isn't there when you told us." Thalia said and bursted out laughing along with Silena.

"Yeah because YOU scared her, Thals." I reminded her. Then she even laughed more.

"Don't worry, Piper, I'll start from the beginning of my story. Come on." Silena assured clueless Piper.

"Of course! You owe me, guys, after all." Piper demanded. So we finally decided to rest under a medium-sized pine tree. Its shade is enough to protect us from the sunlight. Silena told Piper everything she had already mentioned to us then starts her story from what she was about to say in the morning.

She started the whole thing with a question, "What can you say about, Clarisse?"

"Bitch." Thalia said.

"She thinks only of herself and maybe sometimes her friends, Drew and Rachel." I said.

"Bitch." Thalia said again. She must really hate Clarisse and her friends.

"Hmm, she's vain and rude to people just like her friends." Piper added.

"And a bitch." Thalia said again with a grin, probably satisfied that all she can think of Clarisse and her friends is the word 'bitch'. I glanced back at Silena and noticed the sad look on her face and remembered that the person we were describing, more like insulting, is her friend or was.

"I'm sorry, Silena, but that's what we see from her." I reasoned.

"No it's okay. That is my concern also. She is very far from the Clarisse I know. My bestfriend is very kind to people, she's not vain and she's definitely not a bitch. I don't know what happened to her. I only made friends to that group because I want to know what happened to her, but I still believe that she's still the person I used to love as my bestfriend years ago." Silena explained.

I felt bad for Silena. It is really hard to believe that your bestfriend had gone from good to bad. I wish that she's right, even though I don't like Clarisse, I also want to believe that she still have that good heart deep down inside her.

"I'm really sorry about that, Silena" Piper sympathized.

"Me too, but you also have to consider that people do change and maybe that's what happened to her." Thalia reasoned.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe if I could just help her realize her wrong doings, I could bring back my bestfriend." Silena hoped.

"Well, if you really want to try that, we just have to find ways to do that, right?" I said and smiled.

"Really? You'd help me?" She asked, surprised.

"Fine with me. I'll just have to calm myself everytime we do that. That would be easy... I think?" Thalia said, a bit unsure.

"Don't worry, Thals, you can do it. Just think that you would do our friend a great favor." I told her.

"Of course, Silena, we will help you. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" Piper smiled.

Then Silena hugged us, teary-eyed and said, "Thank you so much, guys! I wish Clarisse have you as her friends instead of those girls.

* * *

Done! What can you say? Please review and thanks for reading! :)

- GreekWarrior88


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I just thought I owe you some fast update, so here it is, a new chapter.

Rick Riordan is the genius behind PJO and HO.

I love cupcakes. Happy reading! :)

* * *

Percy's POV

"Was it bad?" Annabeth's question replayed on my mind and her expression when I told her that I actually got expelled, kicked-out, not just to get away and forget some trouble.

Now I might ruin the trust of these great people who just accepted me into their family of friends. Even though I'm far from her now and everything's over between us, I'm still haunted by the past and it's destroying the chances I have now of moving on with these people. My thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth excused herself.

"Hey guys, I'll just go to the comfort room." she said.

"You want me to come with you?" Thalia offered but she shaked her head 'no' and finally headed to the CR.

I watched her leave and thought that I made her upset, that she don't trust me. When she's gone I diverted my eyes back to our table and saw Thalia looking at me. Piper and Jason are talking to each other while Nico put on his headphones and finished his lunch. Silena, Leo, and my bestfriend Grover are back to their apple topic.

"Is she upset?" I asked Thalia.

"Nah. I don't think so but she may be upset about what SHE did, not about you." she replied.

Why would she upset about herself and not me? She did nothing wrong, really. I wish I could clear that to her. On the bright side, maybe she's not upset or just don't trust me because she may think I did something horrible back at Yancy Academy. Thalia may have noticed that I'm stressing about it.

"Hey, look, don't worry. Why don't I go after her and see how's she doing, kay?" Thalia offered.

"You don't have to." I said not wanting to bother her.

"Oh please, I also want to check on her, so just let me. One question though, are you upset with her when she asked you the question awhile ago?" she asked me.

"No. Not at all. I was just afraid that I would ruin all of your trust when you have just accepted Grover and me into your group." I told her.

"Good, you're not upset." she said. "and Percy, whatever happened in your past, just know that we all respect your privacy. We'll give you time until we earned your trust to tell us about it. Deal?" she smiled and I'm thankful that I'm starting to have real good friends here.

"Deal and in return I'll earn your trust also. I really like this group so far." I told her truthfully.

She nodded and went looking for Annabeth. So far, so good. All I need is time and I'll be able to have a better start here in Goode High with these people.

A few minutes after, we finished our lunch and Thalia came back with Annabeth. I gave Thalia a look that says 'how-is-she?' and looked at Annabeth. She just gave me a huge grin which tells me that everything's just fine and I don't have any idea what that means. Is she not upset? I really hope so, I want her and I to be friends like the others, not making her hate me for the whole senior year.

We decided to go back to our room and someone poked my shoulder. I turned around and saw Annabeth which made me smile like an idiot because she wants to talk to me and maybe she's not upset after all just like what Thalia told me.

She smiled back and said, "Umm, Hi Percy, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I-" then she was interrupted by the least person I want to be interrupting us right now.

Luke. I gripped the strap of my bag, controlling my frustration.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." he told Annabeth. His arms were draped around her shoulders. Are they together? Piper told me that they're just bestfriends. I wonder if she knows Luke's games with other girls.

"So who's this?" Luke asked. Before Annabeth even have the chance to introduce me, I said, "I'm Percy Jackson and I know you, you're Luke."

I looked at him straight in his eyes. Looks like he don't know me, besides he has nothing to do with me, I just know him because of what he did to some girls back at Yancy.

"Yep! Luke Castellan, the one and only. Nice to meet you bro. By the way have we met before?" Luke said as if he's trying to recall a time whether he already saw my face before or not.

"No, we haven't met yet. I just heard about you from Annabeth's friends awhile ago." I confirmed and stared at him blankly.

For a couple of minutes we just stared at each other's face, probably thinking we could kill each other through it, well it might be only me who's thinking that and sometimes I don't know why I'm so mad at him except for the fact that he's cheating on girls, and I know some who's still innocent for his little games and trust me they've been scarred, not literally though. I remembered once my friend back then was also a victim of his. She even gave her virginity to him thinking that he won't leave her for another girl. I already warned her but she trusted Luke so much.

"Um, okay guys! I think we have to go to class now." Annabeth said interrupting my thoughts and laughed nervously. I completely forgot that she was even there in the first place.

"Well, nice to meet you, too, Luke." I said and walked away from them.

Great job Percy, I think you just acted rudely towards Annabeth. I went back to our room after that. I tried to listen to our lessons but always got distracted about things that happened to me lately. So after our classes ended, Grover and I walked home together since we are living in the same neighborhood.

"Hey Perce? You okay?" Grover asked me, he probably noticed my silence.

"Just fine, G-man." I lied.

"You're skills in lying is just as bad as mine, dude." he said.

"It's just you know me for many years that's why you can tell, but trust me, I'm a better liar than you." I retorted.

"Ha! See, you did lied." crap! He caught me there.

"So what's up?" he asked me.

"The sky, some birds, the sun..." I enumerated everything I saw up in the sky. I'm searching the sky for more when my bestfriend whacked me in the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" I cried out.

"'cause you're acting like a child and I'm asking you a serious question." he said.

"I did gave you the answer and I-" I stopped myself because his face has this look like he's saying, 'say another word or I'll whack your head again'.

"I thought so. Do I have to ask you again?" he smiled.

"Fine. I was just thinking about everything like our new friends at Goode, Luke and Annabeth, my responsibility as the new swim captain... and Cally." I stated.

"Yeah, they all seem nice. What about Annabeth? And Luke? As in Luke Castellan?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we're all in the same class you know and Annabeth and Luke are bestfriends. I kind of felt uneasy because you know Luke, he can be a jerk to girls and I don't want Annabeth to be one of them, she seems nice." I said.

"Right. She asked you an uncomfortable question at lunch and it doesn't seem nice to me." he countered.

"She's just curious and she did tried to apologize to me after lunch although some jerk interrupted her. That's when I met Luke personally by the way." I told him.

"Woah, I bet that's even more uncomfortable." he said.

"Yeah, and his arms were draped around Annabeth all the time. I can't believe him. It kept me wondering if Annabeth knew him really well." I said.

"Let's just keep out of it, we don't want any trouble in our new school remember?" my bestfriend reminded me.

"I know, just wondering that's all." I told him but when something happens that will push me over the edge, I'm not sure if I can hold it anymore. I swear to the gods.

* * *

Cupcakes! So how was it? I'd love to here your opinion, so review. :)

Thank you for reading!

- GreekWarrior88


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. It's a long one, so happy reading! :)

I do not, in any point of my life, own PJO and HO. Rick Riordan owns it.

* * *

Percy's POV

Until I finally stepped in our home, I thought this day is going to be added on my list of 'days punished by the gods'. As soon as I opened the door, I was welcomed by the sweet aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and milkshake, my favorite.

I followed the smell like a mad puppy and my nose led me to the kitchen where I found the goodies. Just when I thought the smell was perfect by itself, I noticed that the cookies and milkshake are blue in color, the way my mom and I share our afternoon snacks. I was about to reach for one cookie when someone swatted my hand.

"Trying to eat without me, huh?" I came face to face to the most wonderful woman in the whole world, Sally Jackson, my beautiful mom. She smiled at me, the same smile as mine. I hugged her by surprise to lessen my bad mood and it made her laugh.

"Looks like someone missed me too fast. Well, welcome home, Percy. How's first day?" she asked me. I just shrugged 'cause I don't want to talk about it.

"Can we eat now?" a little excited like a child ready to open a gift bag. She smiled at me and nodded a go signal so I attacked the blue cookies.

"Woah, slow down, Percy. You're going to choke yourself" my mom scolded me and on my 4th cookie, my mom's prophecy happened, I choked on a big piece because I'm litterally swallowing it down my throat.

I reached for a glass of blue milkshake and drank from it which helped me from my suffering. My mom looked at me in horror. I let out a big sigh of relief and grinned at her. My mom probably thinks that she gave birth to a crazy kid.

"That's what milkshakes are for, mom." I laughed and she just stared at me. So I reached for another cookie and was about to bite into it when mom suddenly took it away.

"No! No more cookies for you, Perseus Jackson." she demanded and ate my cookie.

"But, mom!" I whined like a cookie monster baby.

"No." she said it with a stern voice.

"I promise I'll make sure to chew it properly." I bargained while she keeps on eating cookies and I'm seriously not enjoying the view.

"Please?" I begged then our doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she shouted then looked back at me, "No more cookies." and she walked out of the kitchen.

Great. This is my chance! I grabbed a cookie and shoved it in my mouth and this time chewing it before swallowing. I glanced at the doorway and still no sign of angry mom so I grabbed another cookie and ate it.

"I saw that, Perseus!" oh no, angry-mom-alert. I turned and grinned at her. I noticed my dad in the background who was smiling at me.

"Hi Dad, you're home early. Please, save me from mom's wrath and I'll forgive you for calling me Perseus in front of my new friends in class." I told him.

"Did I called you that? I probably didn't noticed it, sorry son." he apologized, "but I can't help you with your mom, so I'll just sit over here and enjoy my blue cookies and milkshake."

"Thanks Dad, appreciate it." I muttered.

"Finish your milkshake now, Percy and do some stuff other than devouring cookies." my mother commanded so I obeyed because I'm a good son.

Before I left the kitchen, more like running away from my mom, I quickly grabbed two more blue cookies. I went to my bedroom upstairs and landed on my bed with a cookie on each hand. While I'm enjoying my cookies, I heard that my parents were laughing at my cookie obsession. Right after I finished eating, I stood up and sat on my study area where my laptop is set. I opened my yahoo account and checked for new e-mails. My eyes stopped at the name, Cally.

Just a headstart before I go into her e-mail for me. Her real name is Maria Calypso Mendez. She hated her name so she goes by the nickname Cally when she's introducing herself to people. Only her parents and some of her closest friends which includes me and Gorver knows her full name. I told her once that I like her name but she just thinks that I'm messing with her. Cally is a short and not too skinny girl with dark complexion. Her hair is dark brown and wavy. Her eyes is also dark brown and lightens when sunlight shined on them. She have a small face that looks so sweet and innocent. Her smile, oh gods, her smile is so mesmerizing it can melt your sadness away.

Just by the way I describe her, you're most likely to think that I like her maybe love her even. Well, you're right but it's loved now. Past tense. That's what my mind says but I don't know what my heart feels anymore. My mind drifted to the day our seemingly perfect relationship had ended.

I was looking around the hallway at Yancy Academy, searching for my girlfriend when I spotted my bestfriend.

"Hey G-man, you saw Cally?" I asked him. He's eating an apple, again.

"Nope. No, wait, actually yes, I think I saw her heading towards the old empty Music room." he said.

"Got to go home now, Perce. Grandma made apple pie. See ya." he added then hurried away, really excited. I don't blame him, his Grandma's apple pie is the best I've ever tasted.

"Send some at my house!" I yelled after him which might not going to happen. He loves anything related to apples. I laughed at my bestfriend and went to the old music room, Grover told me about.

Cally and I have been together for 4 months now. Our relationship is going great. I've met her parents and they're pretty cool, they welcomed me into their family the way my parents welcomed Cally into ours. I reached the room I was looking for and was about to enter when I saw Cally through the small square glass of the door talking to someone I can't see because he's back is facing me. Cally didn't saw me.

"No, stop. I thought you're not coming back, why are you even here?" she sounded and looked hurt. Who is this guy anyway?

"I still love you, Calypso and I know that you feel the same. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever done. Please, I'm sorry. I really am." the guy said. He is taller than me, I think.

"I don't know, Cody. I'm with Percy now and I really like him and I'm sure that he won't leave and hurt me." she replied then there's silence.

Yeah! That's right, Cody! She's with me now and I won't hurt her. I thought to myself and just then I realized the other thing she had said, "I really like him." Like. Not love. I felt like I've been slapped in the face, real hard. Yes, she never said she love me but I thought she did love me. I love her. That's enough, right?

Suddenly, hurt welled up in my chest. How come I never knew about this guy? Why didn't she told me about him? I told her about my past relationship even though it was some kind of puppy love only. But this? This seemed serious. Like she really liked this guy. Like she loved him. I can see it in her eyes, the hurt and the longing.

"I know. I just needed to tell you. Just think about it, Cal. Like you said, you like him. Just like. You don't love him. I want to make things better for us." Cody said, reading my thoughts. "Please, give me a second chance. That's all I ask. I really love you, Calypso."

I waited for Cally's answer but it never came out. Instead, I saw her close the gap between them and kiss him and it's like I heard my heart shatter. So this is it. She loves someone else and now that someone is here in front of me kissing my girlfriend whom I thought loved me.

I didn't notice I was crying. Why did she did this to me? She should've said no to me when I asked her to be my girlfriend and now I'm seeing her kissing another guy like she had completely forgotten about me. The hurt was replaced by anger. I wanted to understand her and let her explain. Instead, I punched the glass of the door which interrupted their kissing session. Blood dripped from my wounded hand.

"Percy." Calypso gasped. I waited for her to explain but she never did. She just stared at me. Cody started to explain but I cut him off.

"Man, I'm-" I punched the guy with my good hand. His lip was cut and blood started to flow out.

"I don't need your opinion. I don't know you. Hell, I don't even know you have a huge part in Cally's life that she didn't even told me, her boyfriend." I spatted to both of them.

I looked at Calypso one more time just to see if she already have an explanation but once again, none.

"I'm really sorry, Percy." she finally said.

"You're done? That's it? You know I deserve to know more. I love you, Cally, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, right?" I asked and I didn't care how broken I was in front of her. She was about to say something but she held it back and just looked down, suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Right. I gave you my trust and you wasted it. You betrayed me. Goodbye, Calypso." I said and walked away not wanting to see Calypso and that guy anymore. I was barely containing my anger, not noticing where I'm walking, when I bumped Ethan, the Yancy's most popular guy which is also the biggest jerk.

"Watch where you're going, water boy." he said and his friend laughed. "Where's Grover? Does your bromance over?" he teased like a stupid child.

"I'm not in the mood, Ethan. Go play your stupid games with your friend, so you two can start your own bromance." I countered.

"What the fuck did you said?" he said angrily, clenching his fist.

"I said you two should make out now." I said pointing at the two of them. I knew that that bursted his little bubble and I smirked.

That's when he punched me in the face. I couldn't contain my anger anymore now that Ethan and his friend added some of their own contribution to it. So I punched him back. Ethan's friend tried to hold me back but I got a hold of him and shove him towards the lockers really hard and bumped his head on one of it which made him black out.

"What the hell, dude!" Ethan yelled and checked on his buddy. I just shrugged like nothing happened and went home.

I was suddenly brought back to the present when my mom called from downstairs.

"Percy!" she yelled.

"Yes? Did you changed your mind about the cookies?" I yelled back and went down.

"No! Your father ate them all. We're going to the grocery store. I'll cook. Seafood for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes!" I grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. My mom chuckled and went out to join my dad in our car.

* * *

Done! Finally, we now know something about Calypso and Percy's past. So how's it? Share your thoughts, review, and eat blue food. :)

- GreekWarrior88


	9. Chapter 9

I deleted the first one 'cause italicization didn't worked or is it just me? Did it work? Umm, if it did, sorry and don't mind me but I still changed it just to be sure. So here it is again.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm alive and back. I am truly sorry for the long update, not that I've been lazy. I have my reasons. Preliminary exams are over and I got good grades, huzzah for that! :D

Here's the new chapter. Happy reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 9

I watched my mom and dad drive away then I went back inside. I took my time and grabbed something to eat from our fridge. I slowly went upstairs prolonging the moment I've been dreading to have ever since my first love betrayed me. The moment when Cally will try to reconcile with me.

I don't know if I really have to read this e-mail from her. It's like my heart and my mind is having a war. It's been half a year now since I ended our relationship. Well, it's not really a proper ending, I simply walked away from that old music room, away from her and her true love and never talked to her again.

Actually, there's one time when I tried to talk to Calypso. Even though everything was over between us, I still care for her. I don't want to see her hurting. Grover said that I still love her and I think he was right when I saw her crying 2 months after we separated. I approached her and reluctantly sat beside her. She raised her head and turned to look at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't concern you." she said between sobs.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" I tried again but she just stared at me.

"No. You shouldn't be talking to me. I don't deserve you. I betrayed you, remember?" she said while drying her tears.

"We can still be friends." I said quietly. "or be the two of us again." but of course I didn't say that aloud.

"We can never be just friends, Perce, you know that. I have to go. Take care of yourself." she said and left.

After that, I never tried again. She made it clear that she don't want me in her life. I talked to her that time to comfort her but a part of me is also hoping that she could finally explain what she did to me. All I got was her telling me that there is no chance for us to be friends like normal people. She never tried to talk to me. Not a single word. That hurts me a lot more because it's like she never cared about what I felt. That's when I started to force myself to forget about Maria Calypso Mendez. Until this moment.

I stared at the screen of my laptop thinking of whether I'll open the message or not. I took a deep breath. I might as well give this a chance. Maybe this is her trying to reconcile. I also did try once after all.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I opened the e-mail and began reading.

**Dear Percy, **

**I know I'm the least person you want to talk to and I've wanted to say things to you that I haven't been brave enough to let you know when you saw me and Cody in that old music room. So here I am, making this message for you. I hope that you won't hate me, I mean hate me even more, and you'll try to finish reading this.**

I don't hate her, I just hate what happened to us. I sighed and I was having second thoughts if I'll continue reading. My heart tells me that this might hurt me all over again but my guts tells me to give her a chance to tell her side. I trusted my guts and read on.

**Yes. I've cheated on you but not the way other girls would do it.**

Okayyy spoke too soon, she admits it then, she did cheated on me and I think I have the slightest idea about what she was talking about when she said 'not the other girls would do it.'

**I wish I could've stopped you from leaving that day and explain to you everything. I guess my emotions beat the crap out of me. Fear got to my nerves and words failed me.**

Fear. Everyone's most greatest enemy. When fear finally decided to crawl up on you, everything seems to fail, your senses, your body, you just suddenly shuts down. That happens to all of us at one point in our life so I kind of understand Cally.

**I'm sorry, Percy. I really am. I know there isn't any trust for me left in you, but please believe me again this time. Ever since we met and became friends, I liked you and it's true, no doubts about it. You told me everything about you, let me in in your beautiful family, took care of me in every possible way that you can. I was very grateful I had you that time, you trusted me and let me know that I could also trust you. **

I recalled those times, one of the best memories I have but she threw away my trust. It kind of ruined those memories.

**So that's what I did. I trusted you, introduced you to my family, and supported you in many ways. I told you everything about me but now, obviously, you already know that it was not really everything. I've betrayed you. **

Okay. So maybe this wasn't really a good idea after all but I willed myself to scroll down the message.

**I told you everything. Yes I did, but I left out the things about my first love, Cody. He is my childhood friend. He's always by my side just what typical bestfriends do for each other. When we were 4 years old, we made a promise that we will never leave each other, we were just kids then so we never knew that it was a very huge promise which comes with loaded complications.**

**8 years later, we were sitting in the tree house made by our fathers in the back of our house. Cody held my hand and told me that he likes me. So I told him that I like him, too. So yeah, we told our moms about it and they were really happy. I don't know if our thing that time was serious, but our parents started to plan WAY ahead of what should happen to us. They argue about what kind of wedding we should do. They're way overboard about it because seriously, we were just kids. There's more nonsense arguments happened, but it is really embarrassing so I won't share it anymore. **

**To make things short, Cody and I were supposed to be this happy-forever-couple which is supported by our families. They even made this CC forever thing. CC for Calypso and Cody. I don't know what they're thinking. **

Well that's cute, they have a couple name and we never had. It could have been fun having our own name like Carcy or Calcy or PC or... Or what am I thinking, this is ridiculous.

**At first, everything was perfect. Until changes was finally introduced to us. Cody gained new friends, I gained mine. He became the star player of the basketball team, I, well, I was still shy but people treat me as one of the popular guys. I get a lot of attention which I never liked but Cody loved it, the attention he's getting. We grew distant until we realized that our so-called puppy love is long over due but we never talked about it because, literally, we don't talk to each other anymore like old times. You ever know the feeling that you have this close friend at one point in your life and you stopped talking with them and suddenly you don't know them anymore. I kind of felt that and I must admit that I missed him. I still care for him. **

This is becoming more awkward and painful. I don't like it but I kept on reading.

**Just after my junior year, my parents decided to move here in New York, well you already know from this point. I went to Yancy Academy and I met you. You know what happened next. **

Yeah, I know what happened, you kind of used me to get over him which I'll never mind if it's true, as long as I have you which is stupid because I don't have you unless you love me back. I thought miserably.

**Like I told you, everything was true. To me, you're perfect, Percy. When you told me that you love me, I felt very happy and grateful and for what its worth, I started falling for you too. I want to return the feeling. We were happy, you know that, but he started texting me again, trying to reach out. He want to know what happened to us. Making me feel special again through his calls. He asked for a second chance.**

Okayyyy, so she did have a feeling for me. Somehow, but this Cody guy ruined my chances. I started to get mad with this guy. More mad that I began killing him in my head. And it felt good. Why did he have to come back when everything's about to be just right for Cally and I. It's like he had this, 'Warning: My ex-girlfriend is about to fall for a guy which is not me and I have to go see her and stop it.' thing in his mind.

**Of course I told him that I was already with you but that didn't change his mind in asking for a second chance. He was beginning to persuade me to leave you, Perce, guilt is making its way to me so I cut him off. I never replied to his texts, I didn't answer his calls anymore. It worked, but only for a few months because he came looking for me. He found me and you know what happened next.**

**I'm sorry, Percy. He came all the way from Italy just to see me. To let me know that he made a mistake, that he loves me, still. It felt really good that I didn't care for my actions. That it would hurt your feelings. I was so stupid to do that. I did have my regrets, but giving Cody a second chance was not one of them. What I regret is not able to apologize to you. I regret not able to explain everything. I regret hurting you. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I lied when I told you that we'll never be friends. You're still my friend. Please, know that you are a wonderful person. Give your heart a break and just let it feel love once again. Take care, Percy.**

**Love,**

**Calypso. **

I probably would've stared at my laptop screen for so many hours if it wasn't for my dad yelling from downstairs to let me know that they're home. I finally had the guts to move and close my laptop. I went to my bed and flopped down.

Honestly, I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to react. I finally got the explanation I badly wanted.

"Now what?" I asked myself aloud.

Maybe I should take Cally's advice. Let go and learn to love again. Right, easier said than done. Gods help me.

* * *

Done! How was it? Do you think Percy will be able to move on now that he knows the truth from Calypso? Will it be just that easy? Share your thoughts, review!

Take care! Next chapter will be a little later at best, or tomorrow. :)

- GreekWarrior88


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'd like to give a shout-out to

MockingJayOfCampHalfBlood and KTGIRL2013

for continuously giving reviews, I really appreciate it. :)

I forgot to do the disclaimer on my last chapter, sorry! Yeah, so here's the new chapter. Happy reading! :)

I do not own any content from the great Rick Riordan's PJO and HoO books.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Weeks went by and it was pretty much a normal life. Wake up, go to school, hangout with friends, go home, bond with family, read books, sketch, sleep, and the cycle begins. I also got to know more about my new friends, Silena, Grover, and Percy. We all grew closer as friends. It's like they've been around also for so long.

It was a saturday morning when this cycle took the wrong turn. My twin brothers woke me up. Trust me, you DO NOT want to be waken by one annoying brother and I have two AND I was so lucky, they happened to be twins.

"ANNIE WAKE UP!" Bobby or Matthew yelled while shaking me really hard. I didn't know who was it, I was still sleepy and they look alike so it was difficult to pay attention.

"Go away, Matthew." I groaned and covered myself with my fluffy blanket. It felt good on my skin. It makes me want to sleep again. I started to doze off again when suddenly my fluffy blanket flew away from me. Sunlight poured in the room.

"Wake up Sis! And I'm not Matthew! I'm Bobby!" Bobby complained.

"I don't care, Matthew." I said, just to annoy him. "Seriously Annie, we are your brothers and you still don't know who is who." said the real Matthew who was also the thief that stole my fluffy blanket.

"Of course, I know who is who. I'm smart remember? I just want to annoy you since you annoyed me first. Now give me back my fluffy blanket and go away." I was about to reach for my blanket when Matthew ran for the door.

"Oh my gods! Come back here. I'm supposed to be sleeping, it's saturday!" I screamed and whined like a baby which made Bobby laugh. I glared at him and his hands shot up.

"Not my idea." he said.

"Get your twin or I'll smack you! Why are you even up and-" I noticed that he was dressed up like he was going to train for some sport. "where are you going?"

"Well I was going to tell you but you won't just wake up." he said. I waited. He noticed that he didn't really answer my question.

"Oh! Right, umm, so yeah, we signed up for swim team! Isn't it great? We have practice today. This is the time when you come in and drive us there. Mom's busy and we don't have a car but you have." he said. Smiling at me.

Darn it. I groaned, "Okay, just let me hug my blanket one more time and I'll get ready. Deal?"

"Deal!" Matthew who was just listening outside the room comes running in and threw the blanket over me. I hugged my blanket one last time and got up, made my bed, and got ready.

We arrived at school 4 minutes after 8am. I followed my brothers through the school and finally entered the pool area. I looked around and was shock that there's a lot of things I didn't recognize from before. I recalled the last time I went to this area. It was in the middle of last year. I'm not sure when exactly but I know it was a long time ago. The bleachers for the audience who watches swim competitions were now color blue and shiny like they were recently polished. Equipment like the outdoor showers and drinking fountains were brand new. Last time, there's only one pair of comfort rooms. Now they added another pair. I was waiting for my brothers to come out from the CR and I decided to go near the water in the pool. It's very clean that I can clearly see the bottom of the pool. I crouched down and reached for the water. It's cold but in a refreshing way.

"ANNIE!" my twin brothers practically screamed at the top of their lungs just when I was about to stand. I was not expecting it so I suddenly jumped and fell into the pool. My annoying brothers were laughing hysterically.

Fine. Well two can play that game, er, I mean three. I feigned pain and started flailing around and pretended to be drowning. I slightly glanced at my brothers' reaction and they were starting to hesitate and panic.

"Uh, she's not really drowning, right?" Bobby asked his twin. "I mean she can swim, right?"

"Um, yeah?" Matthew hesitated. "You saw her swim last summer, she's really good. Right?"

Okay, time for plan B. I took a deep breath and let myself sink down. I hear the panic voices of my brothers calling for help but it was muffled by the water around me. Ha! That's right, I win.

The next thing that happened was also unexpected. Someone jumped in the water, probably trying to save me and didn't know that I'm only pretending to drown. The person hugged my body from the back with one arm. I was alarmed and did the natural thing for me, I thrust my elbow backward and hit the person who is trying to touch me. That did the thing and I swam upward and got out of the pool.

"You're alive!" Bobby rushed to me then hugged me.

"I told you, she can swim!" Matthew said but he also rushed in to hug me. "You scared us, Annie!"

I laughed at them, "You scared me first, it's just payback." I grinned at them.

"Don't do it again!" They both cried which caused me to laugh more. There's this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something.

I heard someone got out of the pool. I turned around to see the guy who just "saved" me. Black hair. Sparkling green eyes like water. His white shirt was now drenched with water and was now hugging his body. Not that muscular, but it was so fine that I started staring. He approached us and I noticed that he was still holding the part where I elbowed him. I willed myself to look away from his body and turn to look at his face. I was surprised that he's not mad, in fact he was wearing this playful smirk which made me smile.

"I'm sorry about that. Just as you saw, I can actually swim." I told him. He was about to answer when my brothers screamed again.

"Percy!" then they hugged him.

"Hey, Bobby and Matthew. Ready for practice?" he asked them while smiling down at them. Percy looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. He mouthed the word 'later'.

"You know, for a girl you can be deadly." he said, grinning at me and I can't stop smiling back.

"Sorry, Percy and I'm not deadly. I was just scaring my brothers since they scared me first which made me fall and you know what happened next." I told him.

"Well, they were really scared. I entered here and heard panicked screaming then I saw you sinking so I jumped in to save the day and you know what happened next." he said mimicking my line.

I smirked, "Well technically, you didn't save the day, I did. I saved myself." quoting the word saved. I noticed that my brothers were still clinging to Percy.

"Um guys, you should let Percy go now, don't you think?" I told them. They both let go and looked at me.

"You're just jealous, Annie." Matthew teased.

"We always hug you, you shouldn't be jealous." Bobby added and I heard Percy laugh. I glared at him and he raised his both hands, in a surrender position.

"I know! You should hug Percy! You two are friends right?" Bobby suggested.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea guys." I said. My cheeks felt like they were burning up. I glanced back to Percy and noticed that he was uncomfortable and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Yes you should! So you won't be jealous anymore." Matthew pointed out.

"Why don't you guys hug me instead, you always do that." I told them.

"That's the point sis. We always hug you, aren't you tired of us?" Bobby answered back.

"So you guys are tired of hugging me." I gave them a you-don't-love-me-anymore look. They groaned and hugged me again.

"There! Now hug Percy!" Bobby commanded.

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"New experience and friends do that! They hug each other all the time. You guys are weird friends. Just hug now." Matthew stated.

I don't know what to do now. Oh my gods, help me.

"Hey Perce, Hey Annabeth!" yes, thank you! I turned and saw Jason smiling at us.

"Hi Jason!" Percy and I said at the same time which made me blush even more. Jason probably noticed that my cheeks were red and Percy is wet and the atmosphere around us was oozing awkwardness.

"Oookay, 'sup Bobby and Matthew. Ready for today?" he asked my brothers.

"Yes!" they both said then turned to us again.

"So are you going to hug now or what?" they both asked. Why do twins have the tendency to say things in unison?

"Um, hey guys, I think you should start the warm-up. Right, JASON?" Percy finally said. I looked at Jason who was now grinning at us, probably realizing that we are indeed in a awkward situation.

"Yes, Bobby and Matthew you should go now with Jason." I gave Jason a pointed look.

"Oh, I don't know guys, I'm not yet dressed up for training and I-"

"JASON!" we practically yelled at him.

"Okay!" Jason laughed, "Seriously guys, you need to lighten up." he turned to the twins.

"So, ready for warm-up, guys?" Jason finally got the twins to go and do some warm-up exercises.

Awkward silence. I almost wished Jason didn't left or even my brothers. I was shifting uncomfortably and Percy wouldn't even look at me.

"Um sorry about-"

"No it's okay. I know kids like them, they tend to do that. Like embarrass their older sister." he said and laughed nervously.

"Um yeah. It's annoying but I love them." I said, "so how did you know my brothers?" eager to change the topic. He moved closer to me.

"Oh that, uh I met them at try-outs for kids swim team. They told me their names and I thought maybe they are your siblings but they don't look like you. I mean, now I can see the resemblance but your hair and theirs is not the same." he pointed out and maybe he was not thinking straight or something because he reached for the stray strands of my hair in front of my face and pushed it back behind my ear. His hand slightly touched the side of my face. Unintentionally, I jerked back not because of him but because of his ice cold skin. Maybe due to his recent dip in the water. Now, I'm even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, it's okay, it's just your hands. They were very cold. I think you should change, you might catch a cold." I said.

"Okay, umm, I'll go then." he said.

Awkward silence again. I waited for him to go but he didn't.

"Um, thanks for the attempt of saving me awhile ago." I finally said. I smiled at him which he returned immediately and I turned to walk away because I can't afford to have another awkward moment.

"Hey Annabeth!" I turned and looked at him.

"Be sure to change also. You're still dripping water. Don't let the cold catch you." he smiled that beautiful smile again and my heart did a flip. I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

Percabeth! I wish they hugged. Thanks to Jason, they didn't. :(

Okay, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and review! :)

- GreekWarrior88


End file.
